The celebrity love!
by xxjoshhutchersonxx
Summary: Spencer Locke is madly in love with her co-star in the movie 'Detention' Josh Hutcherson but she is not sure how he feels about her ...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! This is my first story so please be nice! Thanks xxx**

**Spencers Pov.**

**I get surrounded by the paparazzis as I walk out the limo. I got used to it now. All I have to do is keep my head down and keep quiet. After a few seconds I walk onto the set of **_**Detention **_**and I watch the doors close leaving the paparazzis outside. I turn around to see Shanley, Aaron and Josh looking at me.**

**''Spencer come here!'' Shanley shouts out.**

**''Hi guys!'' I say as I walk up to them.**

**''Hi are you ok? We've seen the paparazzis'' Shanley asks hugging me. **

**''Yeah I got used to it'' I say Honestly hugging her back. We pull apart.**

**We talk for a little while and then we get told to go to our trailer. I took a 30 minutes shower, the crew have done my make-up and hair and now im alone in my trailer sitting on the couch in my movie clothes, reading a magazine, ready for when they call me to go on set. I hear a knock on the door.**

**''Come in!'' I yell as I put down my magazine.**

**''Hi'' I see Shanley, Aron and Josh Coming into my trailer.**

**''Hiya!'' I smile and pat the couch ''Sit down guys!'' all of them sit down. **

**The order is: Me, Josh, Shanley and Aaron. Oh, I forgot to tell you! Aaron and Shanley are dating so they always sit next to eachother.**

**''Ok so guys as you know me and Aaron are dating'' Shanley says.**

**''Yes we know'' Me and Josh say together.**

**''Yeah so we are going to the theatre to see **_**Swaney Todd **_**and we've got 4 tickets so... it's a double date!'' I stare at her confuesed but then I realise what she is talking about.**

**''Could you leave us alone for a second? Please'' Josh asks and both of them leave.**

**''So Spencer..ugh..well I dont know how to say that but-''**

**''Yes Josh, I will go on the double date with you'' Both of us smile.**

**''Really?!'' Josh asks with a smile.**

**''Yes!'' I yell as he picks me up and spins me around. I start to laugh. He puts me down as Shanley and Aaron come in.**

**''See we told you it will work!'' Shanley says running to hug me and Josh. We break apart after few seconds.**

**''Wait...what?'' I say happy but confuesed.**

**''Spencer...I wanted to ask you out from the day we met but I wasnt sure how you feel about me''He says **

**''Well maybe this will answer your question'' I say. I walk up closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck kissing him'' We pull apart after about 3 minutes to breath. We both smile as we hear Shanley and Aaron Cheering. **

**Thank you for reading guys! Please review and just so I let you know the kiss between Josh and Spencer**

**was just a normal kiss! Not a make out session! Love you xx 3 I will need at least one review to uplod the next chapter! Come on it will only take 10 seconds xxx A BIG THANK YOU AGAIN!xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok! This is the second part! :) hope you like it! :) xxxx**

_**Spencers Pov**_

**Saturday...the day of my double date with Josh, Shanley and Aaron. Im so exited I have been waiting for this day the whole week! **

**There is a knock on the door. I open the door to see Shanley with lots of bags in her arms.**

**''Hi..come in'' I say as I turn around and she walks in.**

**''I've got LOTS of make-up, clothes, hair stuff and SHOES! '' She says with a huge smile on her face.**

**''Wow you are REALLY exited about this date but why? It's not like it's yours and Aaron first date!'' I say taking 3 of the 6 bags from her hands and we carry them upstairs to my room.**

**''Yeah but it is yours and Joshes first date!'' She says as we put our bags on my bed.**

**''Yeah but it's not like something is going to happen between us! I mean he is SUCH a Hottie and I'm just one of the millions girls that have a HUGE crush on him!'' I say sitting down on my bed.**

**''Spencer! Look at yourself! First...you aren't just a normal girl! You are a beautiful, talented and priceless girl! and second... if Josh didn't like you... he wouldn't have asked you out on that date now would he? I mean... did you see how happy he was when you said yes?'' She say with a smile.**

**''I guess your right! I'll give it a try'' I smile. After five hours of getting ready we are finally done! It doesn't take long when the boys arrive. Aaron and Josh go speechless as we open the door.**

**''WoooooooW!'' Josh and Aaron say together ''You girls look amazing!'' Added Aaron.**

**''Thank you'' We said and blush a little.**

**''Should we go now? The limo is waiting'' We get out and I lock the doors Aaron and Shanley are already in the limo and when I turn around, thinking Josh is in the limo too, I see him holding his arm out for me.**

**''Should we?'' Josh says with a brittish accent.**

**I laugh a little ''We shall'' I say as he takes my hand and we walk to the limo together. Swaney Todd is probably the scaries horror i have EVER seen! The date went great! The limo drops me and Josh to my house. **

**{A/N: Josh and Spencer live by themselfs in 2 different houses and Shanley and Aaron live together}**

**We stand at the door and we watch the limo drive off with Aaron and Shanley in it. Its 10:55pm and its starts raining really heavly so I open the doors and me and Josh walk in.**

**''It was a great night, Thank you'' I say. We are really close to eachother.**

**''My pleasure'' He says. I look deeply in his brown eyes and I just wish I could stay like this forever. He wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap mine around his neck. He kisses me sofetly and we then break apart from the kiss.**

**''Spencer I was meaning to tell you this a long time ago but I didnt have the guts to so I will say it now'' He says pulling me closer '' Spencer... I love you.. I love you from the first day I met you'' Right now... I feel so happy yet so...emm..suprised! I mean I really love him but I thought that he asked me out on the date just as a friend thats all! **

**''Josh.. I love you too'' I say. He smiles and we kiss yet again. We start to make out and I flip my high heels of not letting go of josh. I feel him flipping his jacket off as he lets go of me but we are still making out. Then he puts his arms around me again and i try to take is tie of. He pulls away.**

**''Spencer.. are you sure about this?'' He says and I can hear that caring tone in his voice. **

**''Yes...I am Josh I trust you'' I say un-doing his buttons. He picks me up and carries me up to my room. We fall on the bed with Josh on top of me. I am so glad me and shanley left the bags on the floor. **

**CLIFFHANGER! 2 reviews for the next one! I know guys its a bit dirty but you will just have to get used to me being dirty! Haha thank you for reading xxx love ya guys xxxx**


End file.
